Blinding from the Light Scared of the Darkness
by jessierin14
Summary: Sasori goes to a new school, there he mets Deidara.  Will Sasori finally get away from darkness with this femboy!  Will Deidara finally stop shining in the light and start to learn a trick or two from this bad boy!  Find out now!


**Blinded from the Light**

**Scared of the Darkness**

Disclaimer-I do not own the animation or manga Naruto!!

Warning-this story may have characters OOC (out of character)contains yaoi (boyXboy love) and yuri (girlXgirl love) and teachers having relationships with their students, a lot of swearing, drugs, prostitution, cutters (A/N: no offense to them!! There is absolutely nothing wrong with cutting!! I know a few and I'm okay with them cutting themselves!!), and slight government bashing. And just maybe rape and lemons(A/N: Yum!! Lemons!! Lol!! j/k)!! And maybe suicide I don't know if I should or not!! And if I do who should do it? So rating may go from T for Teen to M for Mature viewers only unless you are some horny under aged person who wants to read some smut!!! (A/N: and what's wrong with being a horny under aged person?!!!! Nothing!!!) Or...I may just start with M...either way I don't care! And when I put a line it means it's from a different person's opinion (A/N: Not point of view, people!!! So it's not going to be in first person, just regular third person!). And yes in this story they kind of still have their ninjutsu and everything but they still go to school for that and other academic stuff. And there will be guns but also the ninja weapons.

Sasori lived in his grandmother's house. He was wearing a black shirt with a red scorpion on it and underneath the black shirt was a charcoal gray long sleeved shirt. And he wore long black jeans that were tighter and faded towards the end of the legs with a studded belt tilted higher on one side than the other. He was wearing worn out black Converse All Star High with white soles, spiked dog collar around his neck that had a dog tag that said Sasori no Akasuna, and black leather motorcycle gloves. The summer vacation was absolutely boring! Once again Grandma Chiyo was playing BINGO to win the _Big One _tonight, so she could earn money for her and Sasori. "Well I know Grandma Chiyo's going to kick everyone's ass!!" sniggered at the thought of his grandma standing triumphantly standing on the top of a pile of a bunch of K.O. people. The mail suddenly came at the same time it about always comes at 3:30 p.m. to 4:00 p.m.ish. Sasori then picked them up. He saw a couple of bills and a few random letter of charity asking for some a generous donation for who fucking knows what. "Charity?..." thought Sasori. "The person who needs some fucking money around here is us!" thought Sasori bitterly. Sasori was about to throw all the letters and bill with the rest of the over due bill and other worthless shit, when he noticed out of the bills and letters there was a pasty colored yellow envelope. So he took the letter and threw the rest of the crap carelessly into the pile. Then Sasori decided to go outside. So he went out of his bedroom window that lead to the roof of his porch. Once he got in a comfy sitting place he then took out a pack of cigarets from a loose tile of the roof, that lead to a secret compartment. He took his lighter out of his jean pocket ad lite the cigaret, He inhaled the smoke, the smoke going into his lungs as it warmed up his lungs then started to warm up his whole body. He then exhaled the smoke, making a puff of gray appear in the front of his face. He then tore open the envelope throwing the torn pieces to the ground below. It said something about Grandma Chiyo needing to let him live by himself because she could barely pay for her own living and that Sasori was old enough to live by himself and that he has his own business that he could earn money from. Or if she wouldn't they would throw both her and Sasori out of the house. Sasori stared at the paper dumbfounded of what he just read. Once he finally woke up from his shock he scowled angrily at the piece of paper and yelled,"Shit!!!! Fucking government burn in hell!!!!!!!!!!!!", as he burned the piece of paper with the lighter. It soon turned into ashes inside of his hand. He then released the ashes letting blow away with the light gust of wind. After his eyes followed the ashes for a moment until he finally couldn't see it anymore. The sun was setting, but it was still muggy and hot. He saw people walk by, either children with their parents, teenagers hanging out with their friends, and lovers hand in hand. "What would it be like to have a life like their's?" thought Sasori. It soon starting to get dark. He started to feel sticky and hot because of the humid night and once in a while warm breeze coming in. "Damn...it's hot..." mumbled as he tugged on his collar letting the hot air out of his shirt. He could feel the perpetration cause his shirt to stick to his body. He knew no one could see him because of the darkness, so he took off his shirt. Sasori had slim yet muscular physique, he wouldn't mind to show off his body once in a while, but he couldn't because off an incident that happened before. Sasori then leaned on the cool glass of his window. Feeling the cold sensation on his hot back was a relief to his entire body. He then inspected his wooden limbs if they were fully functional, first his shoulders and his he bent his arms to check if there were any kinks in the joints that he had to fix or any other malfunctions. Afterwards he took off his gloves and started to flex the joints of his wooden fingers. Sasori suddenly remembered one time how his hands once were completely stained in blood of his own parents.

**Flash Back**

**Eight Years Back**

Sasori was nine years old, he looked so innocent then. He had a happy little family with beautiful and delicate mother and a handsome and young father. They were on a vacation on a cruise. "Sasori..." said Sasori's mother in a tender voice as she motioned her son to come to her. "Yes...mother..." said Sasori in shy and meek voice as he walked towards his mom near the railing of the boat. "What do you want, okkasan?" asked Sasori looking up to the face of his mother with the face of his father with her both of them smiling at Sasori. "Look at the view, Sasori," said Sasori's mother pointing at the ocean. Sasori then looked at the deep blue ocean sparkle in the sunlight. It was a beautiful sight. "It's a beautiful piece of art isn't it, Sasori?" said Sasori's father. "I don't think so, otottsan..." said Sasori keeping his eyes on the ocean.

"Huh? Why not?" asked Sasori's father.

"I think it's a beautiful, just not a beautiful piece of art..." said Sasori.

"And why is that?" asked Sasori's father kind of confused.

"I think art...is meant to be everlasting...and this view will eventually turn into a different scenery in time..." said Sasori looking at his father straight into his eyes.

"So you think art is everlasting?" asked Sasori's father.

"Yeah!...just like my puppet!!" said Sasori happily as he displayed his puppet to his dad and started to toy around with it, making it move around a bit.

"Okay...let's go now..." said Sasori's mother bringing him away from the railing as Sasori's father followed.

Sasori was dreaming. He was in a dark tunnel suddenly he sees his parents' back turned away from him. He then tries to run after them but the tunnel starts to get longer and they get even further, walking towards a bright light. Suddenly strings wrap around every joint of Sasori's body, controlling him like some puppet. He then is brought farther back into the darkness. But before he pulled into complete darkness he sees a figure of someone illuminating golden yellow in the bright light and he hears soft cries coming from the figure. But the dream was quickly interrupted by the loud **BOOM!** of some sort of explosive from outside of the ship. Sasori was now panting hard and sweating bullets either from his nightmare or from shock of the explosion. Sasori then got out of bed in his long white shirt that only showed a little bit of his black shorts and holding his puppet. He saw his father holding his mother. "Okkasan, Otottsan! I'm scared!!" whimpered Sasori as he covered his ears as he heard more explosives go off and this time much closer. Suddenly, the room went pitch black. Sasori tried to go towards his mother and father but another explosive much closer caused the room to quake terribly and making Sasori tumble hitting into a wall. The back up lights then went on, dimly lighting up the room. Sasori got up the best he could even though he had a throbbing head ache from the collision with the wall. He carefully walked a little wobbly towards his parents. Once he got there he grasped onto both of his parents' hands afraid to lose them. "What's happening?" asked Sasori with a quiver of fear in his voice.

"I don't know, Sasori..." said his mother scared as well.

"We better go now!" said Sasori's father as he walked out into the hallway with Sasori still holding his mother's hand . The hallway had a riot of people either scared or trying to frantically get out to safety it was illuminated by the dim light and the glow of the red exit sign. Sasori barely could hear his own thoughts because of the cries and screams of people and the loud sirens, but he gripped even tighter onto his mother's hand. Once they reach the stairs to the top of the deck people were pushing and shoving other people just to get their own safety. Sasori and his parents were nearly out when a man pushed Sasori aside letting himself exit first. But once the man got out he was tied by some sort of silver wire. It started to pull tighter and tighter cutting threw his cloths and eventually cutting his flesh. He let out a scream of pain when suddenly a glowing blue chakara surrounded the wire. Then the wire was pulled the chakara slicing through his body as if were nothing. His blood spurted out of remaining up lower of half of his body, while his other limbs laid there motionless drenched in blood. The blood spurted out at Sasori staining his face and his white shirt as the lower half of the man's body fell, tumbling down the stairs. "That could've been me!!..." thought Sasori as his eyes widened fearing his own death soon approaching. Suddenly Sasori father said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" as six clones of himself as Sasori's mother went in front of Sasori taking a kunai out of her kunai case from underneath her night gown. Sasori's father and his clones then went up the stairs next to the remaining limbs of the man. Suddenly a group of seven masked terrorists of the ship surrounded him and his clones. One of his clones took out four kunais and shuriken holding them between each of his knuckles. He then flung them at one of the masked terrorists using his chakara to surround the weapons and thrusting them even deeper into man sending him to fly towards the man next to them as they both hit into the near by table, that broke as they both laid there knocked out. Suddenly another one of the men stabbed the clone with a sword causing it turn to a puff of smoke. But then another one of Sasori's father's clones punched the guy in the stomach causing him to cough out blood. He then rapidly punched the man in the gut giving his last punch in the face sending him flying in the air. He jumped into the air with him, giving him a kick at the chest making some of his ribs break and him sending him flying through the railing of the ship and colliding into the ocean's icy cold water. Suddenly three more terrorists came charging at Sasori's father holding weapons. So he yelled, "Fire style!!!! Fire ball jutsu!!!!!!!" as fire erupted out of his mouth burning the men right at the places they stood. Sasori stared in fear of the scarey men at the same time in awe of how his father fought off the men. When a bulky man comes crashing threw the ceiling smiling evilly at Sasori and his mother. "Hey beautiful!!" said the man slurring his swords to sound like one whole word. He then grasped Sasori's mother's ass. Sasori glared angrily at the man for touching his mother in such a vulgar manner. "Don't you dare touch me!!" yelled Sasori's mother slapping his arm away from her.

"Okay...too bad...oh well...I'll just deal with this little runt!" said the man his evil grin widening as he grabbed onto Sasori's arm nearly crushing it in his strong grip, dragging him from the protection behind his mother.

"Stop it!!" yelled Sasori struggling to get out of his grip as he winced in pain.

"Especially don't go near my son!!!!!!!" yelled Sasori's mother in a demanding voice but the man just didn't even bother to loosen his grasp.

"How about I just take both you, gorgeous and your cute little kid to my place!!!!!!" said the man tightening his grasp.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sasori feeling his arm about to snap in half.

"I SAID DON'T EVER GO NEAR MY SON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sasori's mother protectively. Suddenly Sasori's mother did something he'd never expect his mother to ever do. She stabbed the man in his arm that was grasping Sasori and then in the eye. The man then punched Sasori away in the face as he brought his bleeding arm up to his bleeding eye socket. Sasori saw his eyeball roll down slowly down a couple of steps, it made Sasori start to feel sick to his stomach.

"YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the man as he grasped onto Sasori's mother's throat with his other arm that wasn't covering his eye. Sasori's father while fighting off the last terrorist of the group with his clones saw what the other man was doing to his wife. He then turned around running towards Sasori and his wife while yelling, "Sasori!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..." but before he could even say his wife's name he was knocked out by the terrorist he was fighting making his clones disappear as well.

"Don't kill her you dumbass!!!!!!!" yelled the terrorist to the man strangling Sasori's mother. So the man dropped Sasori's mother as Sasori quickly ran to his mom crying. "Mom!!! Don't die!!!" yelled Sasori tears dropping onto his mother's face. Sasori's mother then started to breath heavily showing that she was still alive but was she unconscious from the lost of air.

"Time to go kid!" said the bulky man from behind Sasori. Sasori then turned around giving the man an evil glare his face gone dark from hatred towards him. The bulky man's face then showed a bit of fear as a heavy and dark chakara emerged from Sasori. But before Sasori could do anything the terrorist man whammed a chair against the back of Sasori's head and neck, knocking him out causing the dark chakara to go away.

Sasori then woke up with mind splitting headache in the back of his head. Once he fully opened his eyes he realized he was in the captain's headquarters. There was the only light was the moonlight shining threw the window making some features of the room unnoticeable, Sasori had no idea who was with him in the room. Suddenly a large group came threw the door and they turned on the lights. Sasori saw that in the group was a bunch of the people on vacation on the cruise and the two men who knocked out his mother. He then saw next to him were his parents but they were still knocked out as the two men tossed everyone they had into the pile of people. Suddenly over forty men entered the room that seemed to be other terrorists. Then they all lined up on either side of the door making a passageway for their leader. Sasori could hear the click of boots against the stairs as his heart beat became faster and pounded harder against his chest. Suddenly a woman comes up through the aligned coming towards the group of scared people. "You!!! Why the hell are you doing this?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said a man with his family pointing at the female leader of the ruthless terrorist.

"Easy...For revenge on the filthy rich people!!! Who caused me such misery!!!! For the warmth of fresh blood stains on my hands of your filthy blood!!!!! For my own reasons..." said the woman darkly as she stabbed the man in the shoulder with her sword tearing it out of his flesh, making a huge gaping wound in his shoulder as it gushed blood onto the floor as the children stared in horror. She then threw the man crashing through the glass window, but before he could even touch the ground she flung an explosive tag on him, leaving nothing left of him. "How dare you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the wife with tears in her eyes while holding onto her baby boy.

"How dare I?!!!" asked the woman laughing, "Easy I'm Fukami the Siren of the sea!!!!!!!!! I'm here to wipe out all the filthy blood such as you and you family off the face of this earth!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Fukami (A/N: Fukami means depth in Japanese) with a psychotic look on her face while laughing hysterically, Sasori was now terrified of her. "Kill all of them but leave her to me!!!!..." yelled Fukami as all her followers killed everyone they saw in sight. Sasori and his parents were luckily away from the other on the other side of the room away from the bloodshed, but Sasori saw it every terrorist killing everyone weather woman or child. They just wore the same smug grin with blood stained faces, even though some people were fighting back they were way to many people and they just ended up dying in the end. Suddenly Sasori stopped watching as he heard the scream of the woman saying, "Please stop!!!!!! I beg you please don't hurt her!!!!!!!". But Fukami kept on walking towards the woman's daughter holding one of her sword loosely as the sharp blade made sparks as it was dragged on the floor. The little girl a bit younger than Sasori was crying in fear as she embraced onto her doll tightly.

"PLEASE DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the woman now on her knees in front of Fukami but she just shoved her out of the way.

"Now DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the woman as she hacked right in half of the little girl, her doll slowly dropping to the ground blood stained right in front of her mother laying on the ground. Fukami was drenched in blood her lips were stained with blood, so she licked it off enjoying the taste and warmth of the fresh blood. The mother then couldn't move her body, it just kept on trembling in fear. "I'll take this..." said Fukami as she took the mother's baby boy.

"Huh...wait!! Please don't hurt him!!! You already killed my husband and daughter!!!!! Please..." said the mother.

"Okay..." said Fukami as she caressed the crying baby's cheek wiping away the tears. She then place the baby gently onto the floor. She then took the mother's throat holding her up with one hand. The mother tried to struggle out of her grasp, but she was much too strong. Fukami then slammed the mother's back into the sharp glass of the broken window. She then moved the mother causing glass to snap off the window frame and embed into her back. Fukami threw her out the window into a nearby table on the deck below. Sasori could see the mother in a lot of pain, he felt pity for her and he wanted to help but fear of death kept him on the side of his unconscious parents. Fukami then picked up the crying baby cradling it in her arms as looked out the window at the limp body of the mother. "I said I wouldn't hurt him...but I never said I would kill him..." mumbled Fukami loud enough for Sasori to hear. Sasori's eyes widened as he saw Fukami drop the baby boy. "Oopps..." said Fukami happily as she looked at the baby drop slowly. Sasori couldn't bare to look, he could only hear the baby boy's crying until it ended with a big splatter. Sasori then decided to take a quick glance. There he saw the tiny body of the baby drowned in his own blood and next to him was the mother's body staring motionlessly at her dead child. Sasori then heard the cries of the mother. The mother then stood up a little wobbly. "YOU KILLED MY WHOLE FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the woman furious as she took out a broken piece of glass from her back causing her to wince in pain and then she threw it at Fukami, hitting her right in her stomach. Fukami coughed out some blood, but she quickly stopped groaning in pain as she wiped off the blood dripping from her mouth and took the piece of glass out of her gut. She then threw a kunai right at the mother, piercing her forehead instantly killing the mother. "Damn her!!!!!" yelled Fukami covering her wound as she walked towards her minions. Sasori then saw that almost everyone was dead and a few of the terrorists were knocked out by the people. Sasori's parents then finally woke up, seeing the terrorist killing everyone. Sasori's father then used Shadow Clone Jutsu killing the terrorists that were about to kill innocent people. While Sasori's mother used genjutsu to anybody who approach her and Sasori. Sasori saw everyone that was affected by his mother's genjutsu eyes rolled back in the eye socket, he knew immediately that his mother was using the genjutsu to make them have a mental break down, shattering their mind completely. Sasori was glad to have such strong and protective parents like his. Suddenly out of nowhere he feels something cold and sharp against his throat. "Stop!!!!!!! Or I'll kill the boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Fukami as Sasori realized she snuck up behind them and the sword up to his throat. Sasori's parents then turned around to see their son with a blade of a psychotic woman against his throat. Sasori's father's clones then disappeared as Sasori's mother stopped her genjutsu. "Good...aren't you lucky to have parents like your...huh, kid?" asked Fukami as she brought Sasori with the parents. Fukami then let go of Sasori and tossed him into the arms of his parents. "And just for your parents' courageousness for you...I'll kill you last kid!!..." said Fukami smiling with a mixture of some sort of psychotic amusement and stress.

"Now kill them all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Fukami. About more than twenty were left and started to kill the remaining survivors. Sasori's mother and father then combined their chakara to make an invisible force field of chakara around each of their bodies to protect them. About five men then tried to go after them but flew back as soon as they fit the force field making them land in the deck killing them instantly. Sasori could see from between his parents' embrace everyone dying around them. Blood staining the front of the Sasori's force field. Soon everyone was dead and Sasori could just see bloody corpse surround them laying there on the ground motionless. The stench of blood in the air was thick, but for some reason Sasori seemed to enjoy the smell it was strong but fresh at the same time kind of mesmerizing. Sasori quickly stopped thinking such crazy thoughts as he heard the click of Fukami's boots on the floor. She approached Sasori and his parents taking out her sword. She could tell there was a chakara force field around them by the blood stain on Sasori's, so with one swift move of he sword she broke open the shields. Sasori's parents then hide Sasori within an embrace trying to protect him. "Sasori be strong..." said his father with smile even though a trail of tears streamed down his face.

"Sasori...you must live!..." whispered Sasori's mother with soft sobs and tears dripping down the bridge of her nose onto Sasori's face. "Otottsan, Okkasan!!" cried Sasori as he cried into their embrace. "Good-bye!!..." said both Sasori's parents as Sasori saw Fukami lift two of her swords from the ground and suddenly blood staining his face and body as he saw the two sword thrusted through their bodies almost about to stab Sasori as well as the blood seep threw their cloths and dripping off the tip of the blades into the palm of his hands and onto his puppet he had in his arms. Suddenly he felt the pressure of his parents' bodies fall on top of him. Sasori could see their blood form a puddle around him, drenching him in it. Sasori then softly cried as he held onto his parents' hands wishing and hoping they were still alive just in a deep slumber, in futile attempt to ease the pain in his heart. "Wait a second!!! Where the fuck is that kid?!!!!! Don't tell me you killed him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Fukami.

"I...I d-don't think I even s-saw the kid once you l-let him go..." stuttered one of the men in fear. "Did I ask you to reply?!!!!!!" yelled Fukami furious.

"No!!! I'm sorry, forgive me!!!!!" said the man bowing his head.

"And don't you ever dare say it was my fault the kid got away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Fukami as she sliced off the mans head, she then heard soft cries. "Hmm...seems the little runt is still here!!..." said Fukami as she approached Sasori's parents' bodies. Underneath she recognized the red hair and pulled on it lifting up Sasori, eyes blood shot from crying and hate and anger towards Fukami showed in his eyes. "I kept my word...And I'm going to kill you last..." said Fukami. Sasori didn't give a damn anymore weather she killed him or not, nothing would be more painful than the pain he felt in his heart. She then took out one of her kunais from her kunai case. "I'm going to kill you nice and slowly!!" said Fukami. She told some of her men to hold down Sasori. She then started to cut Sasori at each finger joint. From Sasori's knuckles, wrists, elbows, shoulders, femurs, knees, ankles, to his toes. "Next for the throat...don't worry I won't kill you that way yet...I need to see you squirm first..." said Fukami as she licked the blood off of the kunai's blade. She then started to cut lightly around Sasori's neck not enough to hit any main arteries like the jugular vein, but enough to make him bleed. Sasori winced in pain with each cut all of them started sting and he started to feel light headed and unable to think clearly from the blood lost. "I said I was going to kill you right, kid?" asked Fukami. Sasori couldn't answer his brain felt too numb to even think a single thought. "But...I change my mind...I'm going to let you join my crew...I can sense great strength and hate from you...I can see it in your eyes...eyes like mine..." said Fukami suddenly her statement seemed to awaken Sasori.

"I'll never be like you!!!!!!!!!!! You're the reason my parents are gone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sasori. "Oh really?...I don't think so...truthfully it's your fault!!!" said Fukami with another psychotic grin as she started to talk again except much louder, "If you weren't so weak and defenseless...they wouldn't have to protect you and they would still be alive!!!!!!!". Sasori's eye widened in shock of what she said.

"Maybe she is right...maybe I'm the reason their dead!!!!" thought Sasori as tears started whelm in his eyes.

"Now...if you join me...I'll show you true power...you'll no longer be weak or defenseless..." said Fukami as she reached out her hand towards Sasori. Sasori then started to extend his hand towards hers when he saw the stain of his parents' blood on his hands. And then he finally cracked, he started to laugh hysterically. "Uh...what's so funny?!!!!!!" demanded Fukami. Sasori then lowered his head looking at his blood stained hands and puppet he had in his arms. Sasori then put the palm of his right hand onto his forehead smearing the still fresh blood on his face. "I didn't kill my parents...their still alive!!!!!" laughed Sasori as he lifted his head showing his tear filled eyes. Suddenly Sasori formed chakara strings going towards his parents. "See!!" said Sasori as he moved his fingers making his parents' bodies stand up straight. "They'll me everlasting!!! They'll be my everlasting art!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sasori. Fukami was now terrified of Sasori.

"You stupid kid!!!! Their fucking dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All of them are dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Fukami showing fear in voice. "No...they're all alive!!..." said Sasori as he made more chakara strings attaching them to everyone's dead corpse man, woman, child, friend, or foe making them all stand up and surround Fukami and her men. All of them showed fear in their faces. "Now...you'll be apart of my everlasting art..." said Sasori as he used everyone's body to attack them. Fukami and her men tried to kill them but even if they cut off a limb they would just keep coming. Fukami watched in terror as each of her men were consumed in the wave of dead puppets. "I'm...scared...I don't want to die like this!!!!..." yelled Fukami as she jumped out of the window, abandoning her men as she ran away from the horrific scene tears of fear streaming down her face. Sasori then ran after her bring a sea of dead puppets along with him with his mother and father on the side of him. Fukami then reached the edge of the ship leaning back on the railing as much as possible away from Sasori and his puppet. Fukami then yelled "Fire style!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fire Ball Jutsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Sasori saw that the jutsu was about to hit his parents first before it hit him. So he went in front of them blocking his face with his arms. He then quickly put the bodies of Fukami's men in front of him. Soon the jutsu stopped and her men's bodies turned to ashes. Sasori saw his arms and legs were burnt and some of cloths were too. Sasori then sent his mother and father at Fukami but before they got to her, she stabbed herself with her sword and went plunging into the depths of the icy cold ocean. Sasori looked at the edge of ship to see Fukami's body plunge into the water. He then realized that the ship has started sink from the explosion at the hull of the ship. So he detached his chakara strings everyone except his parents. He went to one of the safety boats and lowered the boat into the water with his parents with him in the boat. Sasori was now tired by the blood he was still losing and coldness. He then used his chakara to control his parents putting him in a loving embrace. "My parents...they are alive...I feel their warmth..." said Sasori's mind over and over again but his heart was saying, "They are dead...I feel coldness all around...". Sasori drenched in his own blood then started to cry, he didn't know weather if it was of happiness of sorrow but they just kept flowing. Then he slowly drifted into a deep slumber in his parents' embrace.

Sasori slowly opened his eyes and he saw bright lights. "Am I in heaven?..." asked Sasori rubbing his eyes.

"Are you awake?..." asked a man's voice.

"Are you God?!" asked Sasori unable to see quite well and all he saw was a blur surrounded by light. The man then laughed and replied, "No...I'm pretty sure I'm no god but...I am here to save you!!". Sasori was finally able have to get his full vision and saw it was a man with lights of a helicopter over his head. The helicopter then lowered down near the water the man then lifted Sasori into it as Sasori controlled his parents to jump into the helicopter with him. The man looked in astonishment, "It's amazing a kid at his age can do such that!!" thought the man looking at the chakara string coming form Sasori's fingers and attached to the puppets. "Wait!! Are those puppets...real people!!!" thought the man a little scared. So he went up to another man, who seemed to be a doctor, and told him about it. The doctor man then went to Sasori and asked him, "Are you alright?". Sasori just smiled and said, "Of course I am!!!".

"I'm sorry...but you were the only survivor..." said the doctor sadly.

"No!!!! My parents are here too!!! Their still alive!!!! See!!" said Sasori as he moved his fingers to make them put him in an embrace. He then let out a sigh of happiness and closed his eyes, everything disappearing into nothing but just him in his parents' loving embrace. "He probably had a mental break down. And some how really thinks his parents are alive. Or he just is pretending to hide his sadness..." thought the doctor. "Sasori I'm sorry...but you parents aren't alive...their dead!..." said the doctor as tenderly as he could. Sasori's happiness then broke with those words said as he open his eyes his face expression was filled with shock and disbelief as if he just heard the news, suddenly his chakara strings disappeared and his beloved mother and father's bodies dropped to the ground. "I don't believe it!!" said Sasori glaring at the doctor. "Their alive!!! My parents are not dead!!!!!!!" yelled Sasori tears streaming down his face as he could hear his heart say, "Their dead!!! Your parents are not alive!!!!!!!!". Sasori just ignored it and ran away from the doctor. Once the people found Sasori again, he wouldn't even talk to them. The doctor only came to visit when he needed to help with Sasori's wounds. Once they got back they gave Sasori's parents a proper burial and Sasori lived with Grandma Chiyo.

**Four Years Later**

Sasori still hasn't fully recovered over the incident of his parents' death. One day after school Grandma Chiyo was off on business trip and it was the week Sasori's parents died. Grandma Chiyo was suppose to come a day earlier from the day Sasori's parents died but she was delayed by the bad weather. Sasori was all alone on the day his parents died. He went to their grave like every year and placed bouquet of their favorite flowers. After hours of sitting at their graves drenched to the bone from the rain that seems to come every year on this certain day. It was near night fall and he could see the full mon through the grey clouds. He walked to Grandma Chiyo's house, there he saw a message left on the answering machine. He hit the button, "Hello!..Sasori, this is Grandma Chiyo..I'm really sorry couldn't come today because of the storm. I'll be coming home early in the morning!! Bye, Sasori, sleep well!!" said Grandma Chiyo in her meek voice.

Sasori then went into his room and tried to go to sleep but he couldn't. For some reason his arms would have an itching sensation where his scares were every year, but today it seemed Sasori seemed to not be able to resist the strong impulse. Sasori then took off his long sleeved shirt, pants (A/N: WOOT!!!!), and collar revealing his scars around every joint of his body and his throat and the burns on his legs and arms. Sasori then went through his drawers to find a foot long army knife. He saw a nearby picture of him and his parents and made it face down so his parents were no longer watching him. He then started to peal off his skin with the burns off. He was bleeding and it hurt tremendously at the same times made him feel relieved from the strong twitching impulse in his arms and legs and the pain couldn't compare to the pain he felt in his heart. Once he pealed off the burn scars he started to cut around his joints like Fukami did before. Once he reopened his wounds he started to remember his cruel past and with each thought of his past he cut deeper and deeper at random places on his arms and legs. Soon he started to stab then rip through his flesh on both of his arms and legs causing an immense blood to gush out. Sasori was going insane but he didn't care and just kept cutting, stabbing, and ripping. Soon his whole body went numb from blood lost and he just laid there on the blood stained carpet and went to a deep sleep.

Grandma Chiyo arrived around 4:50ish and went to Sasori's room. Once she got there she nearly got a heart attack from seeing Sasori's cut up and bloody body. She then immediately called the 911. Once someone answered 3the phone she practically yelled at the person saying, "Help!!!!! My grandson!!! Needs medical help quick!!!!! He's about to die!!!!" as she started cry while looked at the bloody body of Sasori.

"Okay ma'am we'll be there right away," said the woman. Ten minutes later the ambulance, police, and fire truck. (A/N: I know there is no fire!! But when you call 911 it happens if you just need one of those three services you end up getting all three!!! Whoopee!!) Grandma Chiyo pointed towards the direction of Sasori's room as the paramedics rushed into the room bringing the stretch chair. After Sasori was rushed into the emergency room.

"Hm...where am I?" thought Sasori as he opened his eyes, He found himself in a hospital room with Grandma Chiyo next to him. She seemed to have stayed here for a while and to have been crying just recently. Suddenly and doctor and nurse enter the room. "Oh! Sasori your awake already!!" said the doctor shocked. "He isn't suppose to wake up until late tonight!!..." thought the doctor. "Sasori...I'm sorry but we weren't able..." said the doctor pausing for a moment.

"What?!! What the matter with me?!!!!" yelled Sasori but with the sudden motion he made. He realized something. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ARMS AND LEGS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sasori furious of him just realizing he no longer had his arms and legs.

"I'm sorry but when you cut yourself...you ended up cutting the nerves of both your legs and arms...and we couldn't save them" said the doctor sadly, "At least your blood clotted before you died of lost of blood. And you should be great full you grandmother found you in time if she weren't there you'd be died by now!" said the doctor as he saw the complete shock yet blank look on Sasori's face. "I'll leave you now..." said the doctor as he left the room.

"Well...you can at least leave today!..." said one of the nurse kind of shyly. Sasori lifted up his head and sent an evil glare at her, she then jumped in fear. "Um...I'll be going now..." said the nurse as she backed out of the room.

Two whole days of no limbs and Sasori knew it sucked! So Sasori asked his friend Pein for some help. He asked him to look up some places that they make fake limbs at a cheap price. "Here!" said Pein as he pointed at something on the internet. It was plain site but it said that this guy built fake limbs out of wood for a cheap price. So Sasori took it.

Pein then drove Sasori to the place. He took out Sasori's wheel chair pushing him into the small building. A man around mid aged was laying on the desk smoking a cigaret while staring blankly into space. "Excuse me, sir!" said Sasori in the most stern voice he could muster.

"Huh? Yes?..." said the man kind of confused. "Wait!! Whoa!! I have a costumer?!!" said the man.

"Yeah...now you better listen up, old man, before you loose this costumer!!" said Sasori losing his patience. "I need good pair off arms of legs!!" said Sasori embarrassed of needing ask for some help because he's use to doing things himself.

"God!! Kid, what did you get yourself into?!!" asked the man looking at Sasori both arm and legless.

"I'm not a god damn kid!!!!!!" yelled Sasori furious.

"Okay what ever kid..." said the man.

"I have a name you know!!...it's Sasori!!" said Sasori.

"And I'm Pein!!..." said Pein pointing at himself.

"Nice to meet you, Pein!!!! Not so nice to meet that kid...My names Uddo!!" said Uddo (A/N: Uddo means wood in Japanese) pointing at himself.

"Stop calling me fucking kid, old man!!!!!!! My name's Sasori!!!!!!" yelled Sasori. "Then stop calling me old man!!!!!!" yelled Uddo

After the argument Uddo finally got to working on Sasori's new limbs. After he asked for Sasori's original height and arm measurements he did some measuring of what's left of Sasori's arms and legs and started to make the limbs. Sasori watched in fascination. The way he started out with a regular block of wood but soon it turned into an arm or leg. Uddo then tested each join of the leg. Once he was done with that he put some wires in and connected them to his nerves. At first it hurt to get the wires connected but soon it stopped. Sasori kind of felt awkward with his new limbs because he never used or seen anything like it. But after a little bit of walking and using his arms a bit he finally got use to them. Suddenly a woman, who was Uddo's wife Fuku-Hosa. (A/N: Fuku and Hosa both mean assistant but in a different ways!) She was a beautiful woman with a kind looking face that Sasori thought for a second she was Uddo's daughter. "Well I need to ask you something!!" said Uddo.

"What do you want?!" asked Sasori.

"Tell me does this hurt?!!!" asked Uddo as he dropped a stack of seemingly heavy books on Sasori's foot.

"NO!! I have wooden limbs you know!!" said Sasori pointing out the obvious.

"Okay Fuku-chan do your stuff!!" said Uddo with a smile. Suddenly kneeled down with her hands glowing a greenish color of chakara she then touched each of Sasori's legs and arms, at first to Sasori it seemed awkward of for someone he barely knew come so close. But she was done in few minutes. Once she was done Uddo asked another question, "Now tell me if you feel this?!!" asked Uddo.

"Okay...but I don't get what's the point of this?!" said Sasori as he stood there in front of Uddo. He then kicked Sasori in the shin. "God dammit!!!!!!! Why the fuck did you have to hit me so hard?!!!!!!" yelled Sasori grasping onto his shin, "Wait...I felt that?!" said Sasori questionably.

"Yeah!! My wife was once an excellent medical ninja!!" said Uddo as he held Fuku-Hosa.

"All I did was connect the add the nerve so you can have the sense of feeling in each of your wooden limbs!!" said Fuku-Hosa.

"Okay...cool thanks!!" said Sasori, "How much do I have to pay you now?" asked Sasori.

"It will be $200 dollars!!!!" said Uddo extending his hand expecting Sasori to pay him.

"Aahh...$200 dollars? On your website it said $25 dollars per limb!" said Sasori.

"Oh...well that website hasn't been updated for over years!! And just raised the price to $50 about a week ago because I have so little business!!" said Uddo like it was no big deal.

"I only have only $100 dollars!!" said Sasori as he handed Uddo the money.

"Well I can't let you leave till you give me the rest of the money..." said Uddo. Sasori then started to panic. "Do you have any money, Pein?!!" asked Sasori.

"Sorry...I'm broke..." said Pein.

"Is there any other way I can pay off the rest of the money?" asked Sasori.

"Well..." said Uddo thinking as he put his index finger and thumb across his chin, "You can pay off by working here until night!".

"Okay...fine!..." said Sasori, "Hey, Pein, call Grandma Chiyo on your cell that I'm coming home late,". Once Pein did so he went home telling Sasori to call when he needed to be picked up. Sasori immediately started to work. First Uddo told him to clean up the whole place. Sasori was quickly done and the place looked now pretty decant. Sasori then gave the building a new coat of paint. Then Uddo taught Sasori how to make wooden limbs starting with the basics and ending with the harder stuff. Sasori caught on quickly and started to enjoy making these wooden arms and legs. Once he built over twenty working wooden limbs it was night. "Alright...you payed off your debt!! Okay?" said Uddo looking up at Sasori who was on the ladder.

"Oh...hold on..." said Sasori as he finished up the right arms he was working on.

"You seem to be into carpentry..." said Uddo amused of how good Sasori's craftsmanship was.

"Yeah...it's fun once you know how to!!" said Sasori.

"Well you better be going home now..." said Uddo so Sasori called Pein to pick him up.

Once Pein brought Sasori home Grandma Chiyo was happy to see Sasori and was glad of Sasori's new arms and legs. But Sasori had to keep on wearing his long sleeved shirt because he didn't want people to wonder about what happened to his arms and legs. Sasori found a new hobby of making puppets by using wood from his new skill he found of carpentry and everything soon went back to normal.

**End of Flash Back**

Once he finished reminiscing of his past he finally fully inspected his arms. He started to think of what the letter said. "I defiantly don't want Grandma Chiyo to go homeless because of me..." thought Sasori exhaling another puff of grey smoke. "I'll have to be moving out soon..." thought Sasori knowing that if he kept on living off of his grandma he'd get her into some deep shit. "Damn!..." mumbled Sasori taking his box of cigarets realizing that there was only one left. "I'll just ask Pein to give me another pack..." said Sasori looking at the pile of cigaret buds on the roof as he lite the last cigaret. After a few minutes Grandma Chiyo's car pool drove in. Sasori then threw away his cigaret into the pile and stomped on it. He kicked them off and quickly put on his shirt as he climbed back into his room, landing onto his bed. Suddenly Sasori's cell phone rang. Sasori picked it up seeing it said Pein on it. So Sasori answered it. "Hey!!" said Sasori.

"Hey!! You better come down to your _work_!!" said Pein in demanding voice.

"Finally!!! I thought I wouldn't be able to have any fun for a while!!" said Sasori smiling.

"Well...sorry...the government almost caught us!!...And they have been going around our work area...but now they moved it to a more solitude place...At abandoned factory 13..." said Pein.

"I'll meet you there!" said Sasori.

"Okay see you..." said Pein as he hung up. Sasori then closed his cell phone. Sasori then put on his black leather jacket. And ran down the stairs. "I'm going to Pein's place!!" said Sasori as he ran past Grandma Chiyo. Grandma Chiyo said bye to Sasori as he went onto his motorcycle. Sasori then kicked the stand and rode off.

Sasori met Pein at the factory. They then entered into the factory as Pein showed couple of guys a skeleton key, that was used as their password to get in. Pein sat next to a blue haired girl with a flower in her hair. Sasori then took off his shirt revealing his back that had two slits that were between his shoulder blades and spine. Pein then attached a pair of mechanical arms equipped with five large claws into the slits in his backs connected with the wires. Sasori felt surge of pain but tried his best not to show it. Sasori then folded the arms back into his back. He took off his gloves then detached his hands from his arms and reattached new arms with nuzzles on them. Once he did he put on another pair of leather gloves that had holes where the nuzzles were on his hand so they stuck out and metal plating on it that showed a scorpion on each glove and had metal inside the knuckles. And he put on a jacket with its sleeves torn off, putting the hood over him so most of his eyes a the bridge of his nose. But it revealed his chest, stomach, and wooden arms. He then turned around towards Pein and said with a grin, "So, who's ass am I going to kick tonight?!!!!" as he punched his fist into the his palm.


End file.
